Moondance
by EternallyImperfect
Summary: They were at an outdoor barbecue dinner. Above them the stars were imbedded as diamonds in the sky. Oneshot.


**Author's Note**

I neither own nor truly wish to own _The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy_. If I owned it, I would not be posting here. Also, I have entirely no rights to the song _Moondance_, by Van Morrison, that is mentioned in the following oneshot. No point suing me, as you won't get a penny outta it.

If you read the whole thing through, a review would be appreciated to point out any grammar mistakes and OOCness.

* * *

Grim made his way across the grassy terrace to the two adolescents in a zigzag path around many other noisy tables, carrying with him an extra bag of coal. The blond teenager's form stood sharply out against the ebony skies as she turned her head towards him; on her face was the familiar deadpan expression. Beside her sat Billy, who was eating barbecued chicken on a paper plate in a manner not unlike that of an untrained toddler. 

"Hey, Grim, wanna share?" the boy drooled over his food.

"Um, no tanks...I'll git me own food."

"Eh, perhaps an outdoor barbecue dinner isn't that bad," commented Mandy as she fetched another piece of chicken from the grill they had dragged along. She had grudgingly attended this one of her neighborhood's social events after Billy had begged and bugged her all day to accompany him and Grim.

The three noted all the food served; first was, of course, the BBQ chicken. Then came the fruit punch and the ice-cream. Billy went berserk on the ice-cream, taking an impossibly large amount in a several minutes. As Grim foresaw, the effects of the ice-cream overdose on the idiot's digestive and bowel systems were almost immediate. He hurried to the public restrooms and stayed there for almost the remainder of the night, inevitably stinking up the entire perimeter of public toilets. Mandy shrugged at his absence and continued on.

The dinner advanced to ten in the night and the two were now devouring toasted marshmallows. They talked rarely, yet Grim found himself vehemently refusing to admit that he could find such gloomy companionship enjoyable. In the background, music played and stopped and then started again in an old song. Around them people rose from their seats and began to dance. Grim eyed them casually as he swallowed his last toasted mallow. A seat beside him moved and made on the ground a screeching sound. Startled, he looked sideways to see Mandy standing up, staring expectantly at him.

"Well?" snapped she.

"What is it, child?" he asked in a muffled tone of impatience.

She raised a sarcastic eyebrow at him before rolling her eyes. Behind her, Grim could see couples twirling contentedly in the moonlight. An old song was playing, ringing through the clear autumn air...

* * *

"_Oh, it's a marvelous night for a moondance, with the stars up above in your eyes..."_

* * *

Slowly, he realized what she was requesting. 

"You want to dance?!" It was more an exclamation than a question.

* * *

_"...And all the night's magic seems to whisper and hush..."

* * *

_

"That's right, bonehead, so move your lazy bony butt."

As Grim, slightly stunned, rose awkwardly to fulfill her order, an unpleasant voice greeted them.

"Oh LOOK. It 's Mandy and her grim friend- ALL ALONE. What's the matter, Mandy? Can't dance?" Mindy approached them haughtily. All these years, Mindy had never changed, the same egotistical individual.

"Get lost, Mindy," Mandy retorted.

"I should have known you would come here, loser; I would have told Irwin so you could all be together in your own pathetic circle of LOSERS," the cheerleader's high-pitched voice screeched.

"And now if you'll please excuse me, I'm going to dance," she strolled away, by her side an admiring boy who had thrown his arm around her waist.

* * *

"_...A fantabulous night to make romance 'neath the cover of October skies..."_

* * *

Mandy seethed with anger. 

"I don't know why I shouldn't kill her right now..."

Grim muttered, "Uh-"

"Grim! Let's dance."

Adjusting themselves into the dance positions, they began, clumsily at first. Steadily though, their footing became surer and their movements assumed as much grace as such a strange pairing could.

"I didn't know you...uhm...liked dancing, mon."

"I don't," was her curt reply.

* * *

_"...Can I just have one more moondance with you, my love? Can I just make some more romance with you, my love..."_

* * *

A bi-color swirl of ebony and rose, Grim and Mandy moved in a synchronized rhythm, gradually coming closer. Then hesitant to actually twirl the teenager who "owned" him, Grim paused until she shot him an impatient glare. Swinging her around to face him once more, the Reaper bent forward and leaned her backwards on his arm-bone. Their faces nearly touched as he did so, close enough to be locked in a kiss. He took the moment to observe her dark eyes and felt a curious feeling as he mentally traced her icy features.

* * *

_"...There and then all my dreams will come true, dear..."_

* * *

"Erm, Grim?" queried Mandy, who failed to appreciate the attention, "Do you mind? I think I prefer to be upright now." 

Her voice reminded him that the dance had moved on; hastily he responded by propping her up and continuing as they had started.

* * *

_"...And every time I touch you, you just tremble inside...can't hide..."_

* * *

"Ooh my stars and farters! Grim and Mandy dancing!" Billy's obnoxious voice disrupted the relative peace. His two friends stopped to stare at him. 

Easily releasing herself from the Reaper's arms, Mandy coolly asked, "Back already, Billy?"

"Yup, I pooed so much in there, that the toilets wouldn't flush. Oh, well," he replied indifferently as he returned to his cold barbecue. Grim made a disgusted grimace.

Billy paused, his mouth full of food, and looked at them; then he edged towards them and whispered, "Go on, guys. Pretend I'm not here. Hehehe!" He stretched out on his chair as if he were about to watch a movie.

Mandy glanced at Grim as the song concluded in a final refrain.

* * *

_"Can I just have one more moondance with you, my love?"_

* * *

"Death makes a terrible dance partner. Ugh." 

**Fin. **


End file.
